


A Warning For You

by YT_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 5, Pre-Resident Evil 1, Time Travel, Unresolved Tension, Violence, its not graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: “You know who I am, and more importantly, I know who you are. I know whose side you’re really on.”Wesker takes his glasses off, folds them and puts them in his shirt pocket as if his neck isn’t so close to snapping with how hard he’s getting pressed against the wall. “So it is you, Chris.”or: Chris post RE5 somehow time travels back to meet pre-RE1 Wesker. He was supposed to kill him, but of course, when do things between them ever go the way they're supposed to?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	A Warning For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bacom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/gifts).



> Guess whose summer break has arrived?

Wesker lifts up the glasses on his face, features not even so much as twitching as he stares at this strangely familiar, yet hideously furious man. And he thought people around here would be able to see his S.T.A.R.S. uniform and know he was a figure of authority and not someone you should pin against the wall of their own house. He sighs, a little bored, but otherwise doesn’t move. This – and Wesker cannot deny it – heavily muscular man snarls in his face. “Are you intoxicated? Because I’ll be more than willing to call you a cab home.”

“I’m not drunk, _Wesker_.” He spits with so much venom it’d take an idiot to not see is intent to kill.

“Are we acquainted? You must have me confused with someone else.” The man doesn’t falter, only narrows his eyes and Wesker can see years of torment and fighting behind them. It’s in that moment recognition hits him, a name crosses his mind but he can’t believe he’s even considering it.

“You know who I am, and more importantly, I know who you are. I know whose side you’re really on.”

Wesker takes his glasses off, folds them and puts them in his shirt pocket as if his neck isn’t so close to snapping with how hard he’s getting pressed against the wall. “So it is you, Chris.” He looks up then, and finds the traces of the Chris he knows from this time. He also stumbles across the differences, the worn lines of age and work, but also a steadiness in his gaze that makes Wesker a little proud.

Despite his outer appearances and whatever façade he was keeping up, Chris was having a hard time warding off certain memories. He didn’t think seeing Wesker now would affect him so much, but he was taking way too long to kill him, and quite frankly, his old captain didn’t even look apprehensive in the slightest. Perhaps they both know it wasn’t ever going to happen.

Dammit, Wesker was always Chris’ dumb boy crush, and breathing the same air with all sorts of weird and wild tension between them was making him lose his mind. He didn’t know how he got here, here in the past or even to Wesker’s house. His mind had been focussed on one thing and that was taking down Wesker once and for all, his body must’ve done the rest.

And then, with all the audacity that Chris remembers him with, as if he was back in Africa getting smirked down upon by this someone he used to trust, that same person smiles. He dares to smile when Chris is here to kill him.

He doesn’t go that far, but he punches him in the face, a cry of frustration that’s only met with a snide chuckle as the blonde crumples to the floor. The blood dribbles down his nose, Chris watches the liquid as it drips down to his bottom lip, flesh plump and red and _fuck_ this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“I have to say, I’m honestly quite proud of my creation.”

“Creation.” Chris scoffs, because of course Wesker is smart enough to realise that it was his actions, or coming actions that turned Chris into the way he is. But he was delusional to believe that he had any right to be proud. Chris grabs him off the floor with ease, pale skin and frail body that gives him urges to just _break him_. How he wants to break him so.

Wesker licks the blood, and stares at Chris who stares back at his tongue peeking out from under teeth. He swallows, frowns, and let’s go of him.

“You really are insufferable.”

“I could say the same to you.” He retorts.

Wesker tilts his head, a few strands falling into his eyes. “What’s stopping you?”

His knuckles ache with how hard he’s holding back another punch. “Just take this as a warning. Know that if you dare betray our team, I’m evidence that I’ll haunt you until your last dying breath.” Chris takes a last look at Wesker, and then leaves.

He misses the huff of half a laugh, and the quiet mumble of: “I wouldn’t mind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> >:)
> 
> tumblr/twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
